Mision Imposible
by GrimCookie
Summary: Esto iba a ser todo un reto, Petunia Evans era bonita, hermana mayor de Lily, obsesionada con el orden y la limpieza, se esforzaba por ser lo más "normal" posible y odiaba la magia y todo lo que estuviera relacionado con ella. Que bien que el amaba los retos. (AU)
1. Que comience la mision

**Um… ¿Hola? La verdad no tengo la menor idea de porque esta historia me ronda por la cabeza, no me deja en paz, así que no me quedo otra más que escribirla por pura diversion. (?)**

**Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, yo solo los pedí prestados por un ratito.**

* * *

Sirius Black no sabía que pensar de la situación en la que estaba, jamás le había pasado algo parecido en su corta vida, y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal situación.

Había comenzado con el cumpleaños de Lily Evans, al cual habían sido invitados James, Remus y el por pura cosa de suerte, ya que los tres se habían acercado a ella en la estación King's Cross cuando la pelirroja se encontraba hablando con su madre sobre qué clase de pastel quería para su cumpleaños, la mujer de mediana edad automáticamente pensó que el trió era parte del grupo de amigos de su hija y les pregunto si querían asistir a la fiesta, la pobre de Lily solo podía enviar miradas asesinas a James mientras que el susodicho solo se dedicaba a sonreír y le aseguraba a la mujer que asistirían.

Dos días después, se encontraban en frente de la casa de los Evans, cada chico sujetando un regalo de cumpleaños en los brazos (Se habían perdido casi cuatro veces ya que ninguno se hallaba en las calles del mundo muggle y oficialmente declararon que James Potter no servía como navegador.) La señora Evans les abrió la puerta con una sonrisa y rápidamente los hizo pasar, gritando escaleras arriba que "Los amigos de Lily ya han llegado", segundos después una no muy feliz Lily Evans bajaba las escaleras.

El tiempo paso rápido, solo dos horas y la casa ya estaba completamente repleta de gente, amigos y amigas muggles de Lily, primos, tíos y tías e incluso algunos compañeros de Hogwarts, Sirius pudo reconocer a Alice y Frank y, para su disgusto, Severus Snape, quien ahora se disponía a entregarle su regalo a Lily y recibía un abrazo de la pelirroja, Remus intentaba calmar a James quien veía la escena con la cara completamente roja.

Había mucha charla en los alrededores, pero pudo distinguir a la señora Evans hablando con su marido en voz baja, el hombre dio un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza para luego ir escaleras arribas, no pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando se escucharon pasos por las escaleras, el señor Evans bajaba con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro seguido por una chica.

Sirius enarco una ceja, la chica era… bonita, no era la mujer más hermosa que hubiera visto, pero tenía algo de encanto, lo primero que noto fue el cabello rubio que le pasaba los hombros, su cuello era un poco largo pero luego de verla bien se dio cuenta de que hacía que su rostro se destacara más, la piel era muy blanca, lo que le daba la idea de que no salía mucho, no pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa al ver que sus ojos eran de un color azul pálido, vestía una playera negra y una falda blanca que llegaba hasta las rodillas junto con botines negros.

_-Bien- _Pensó, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. _–Me gustan las rubias-_

La chica lentamente fue hacia la sala y se sentó en la esquina más alejada del bullicio, tenía una expresión que claramente decía que no quería estar en ese lugar. Sirius se encogió de hombros mentalmente, recogió un vaso de plástico lleno de soda y con una sonrisa hizo su camino hacia la chica rubia.

-Sirius, ¿Adónde vas?- La curiosa voz de Remus lo hizo parar por un medio de segundo, él solo se encogió de hombros e hizo un ademan con la cabeza en dirección de la chica.

-Solo voy a hacerle compañía a la señorita.- Y con eso fue aún más rápido hacia la rubia, Remus vio a la chica y esbozo una sonrisa, Sirius no tenía la menor idea de lo que le esperaba.

* * *

Sirius tomo el asiento vacío al lado de la rubia, esta lo miro sorprendida aunque solo por un segundo, luego la mirada aburrida volvió a su rostro y sujeto su mentón con su palma, sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

-Pareces aburrida.- Comento Sirius, la chica solo lo miro por el rabillo del ojo solo para luego volver a mirar a la nada, aunque parecía que algo parecido a una mueca estaba por ocupar su rostro.

-Vamos, anímate un poco, es una fiesta.- Le dio un pequeño toque en el hombro y le ofreció el vaso con soda, la rubia dio un suspiro y la acepto murmurando un pequeño "gracias" por la comisura de los labios, Sirius sonrió ligeramente.

-Y dime, ¿Por qué estás tan sola?- La chica no respondió, parecía que solo se concentraba en beber del vaso muy lentamente. –Quiero decir, una chica bonita como tú de seguro debería estar acompañada de alguien.- Él le dedico una sonrisa con la cual las chicas de Hogwarts se derretían ante sus pies, la chica murmuro algo que el no pudo captar y enarco una ceja. –Perdón, ¿Dijiste algo querida?

-Dije que no te hagas ilusiones- Respondió la chica, su voz helada parecía que lo había sorprendido, sus ojos azules parecían tan fríos como el hielo ahora que lo miraba con desdén. –Prefiero estar sola a que con _bichos raros, _así que toma tu pobre intento de coquetearme y vuelve por donde viniste.

Sirius quedo con la boca abierta, sus ojos tan abiertos como platos hasta que la realidad lo golpeo, ¿Acaso ella lo había rechazado? ¿A Sirius Black? Al ver que no parecía responderle, la rubia dio un pequeño "¡Hmph!" y dejo el vaso plástico olvidado en la silla solo para volver a subir las escaleras, un leve portazo fue escuchado por encima de todas las voces alegres que no le prestaron mucha atención.

Una risa lo saco de su asombro al mismo tiempo que recibía unas palmadas en la espalda, a su lado estaban James Potter y Remus Lupin riendo como un par de hienas.

-Jaja, No puedo creerlo Sirius, debiste ver la expresión en tu cara, por Merlín ¡Jamás olvidare este momento!- James no paraba de reír, hasta se limpió una lagrima imaginaria de los ojos.

-¿C-Como…ella me…me rechazo? ¿A mí?- Pregunto incrédulo, las palmadas en su espalda esta vez fueron de Remus.

-Ay Sirius, tienes que pensar mejor sobre las chicas a las cuales les quieres coquetear, esa fue una mala elección.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso Lunático?

-Jeje, veras mi querido Canuto, esa chica- Comenzó el castaño- Es Petunia Evans, la hermana mayor de Lily, muy ordenada, y te lo digo de inmediato, ella detesta todo lo que tiene que ver con la magia, tu incluido mi amigo.

Sirius quedo con la boca abierta, ¿La chica era la hermana de Lily? ¡Pero si no se parecían en nada! Pero quizás eso explicaría porque de un momento a otro la pelirroja le había mandado una mirada asesina apenas se había escuchado el portazo.

-Vamos Canuto, comamos algo para que se te quite el mal sabor de boca.

Mientras que la fiesta seguía sin más dilema (excepto por una cumpleañera un tanto desanimada luego de lo que paso con su hermana.) Sirius tuvo tiempo para pensar, ya salido de su estado de shock inducido por un rechazo antes de que siquiera intentara un movimiento, el muchacho sonrió, un brillo de lo más raro se pudo ver en sus ojos por un segundo.

Sirius Black tenía una reputación tanto en Hogwarts como fuera de él, y esa era la de ser un galán con las chicas, un "rompe corazones" según algunos compañeros, casi cada chica que había conocido caía víctima de sus encantos, lo que para él era muy sencillo, pero ahora…

Asintió con la cabeza luego de unos minutos, esto iba a ser todo un reto, Petunia Evans era bonita, hermana mayor de Lily, obsesionada con el orden y la limpieza, se esforzaba por ser lo más "normal" posible, odiaba la magia y todo lo que estuviera relacionado con ella.

Que bien que el_ amaba_ los retos.

* * *

**Listo, ta-da! Ahora podre dormir en paz (?)**

**Pero como que... no lo se, debería continuar o solo dejar la historia asi? Como un Oneshot?**


	2. ¿Ese es el plan?

**Por votación popular (?) aquí está la segunda parte de la historia! ...He pensado que si voy a escribir más capítulos de algo que al principio pensé que solo sería uno, debería de ser en forma de oneshot, no sé si me explico bien...**

**Bueno, lo entenderán cuando lo vean, ahora ¡disfruten!**

**-blah- dialogo**

_**-'blah'- **_**pensamientos.**

* * *

Petunia Evans no era la clase de chica a la cual cualquiera podía conquistar, claro que no, ella tenia sus gustos y sus prioridades en cuanto a chicos se trataba, y ahora más que nunca parecía que tenia el corazón recubierto con hierro solido, no estaba dispuesta a tener otra relación, quizás se debía a que la ultima termino en... malos términos.

Eso no paraba a los pocos chicos que aun querian salir con ella, aunque claro, la respuesta era una negativa siseada y un portazo en la cara.

-Ugh...-

La rubia saco todo pensamiento sobre relaciones y amor con una sacudida de su cabeza, no quería pensar en eso, solo quería salir de la casa por un rato, la "perfecta Lily" estaba en casa por el verano y no quería hacer nada con ella, ya había tenido más que suficiente al bajar a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su hermanita y que le coqueteara uno de los _fenómenos _que Lily tenia como amigo.

La expresión de su cara cambio a la de una pensante, tratando de recordar al chico que la hizo volver escaleras arriba y encerrarse en su cuarto con un amargo sabor de boca...

El chico era de piel clara... si, lo recordaba, tenia una sonrisa blanca, no como de comercial pero estaba segura que hipnotizaría a cualquier chica con esa sonrisa, tenia el cabello algo largo y de color negro.

Hizo una mueca, no lograba recordar bien los ojos... ¿Azules? ¿Grises? No lograba recordarlo bien pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo en seguir intentándolo.

Con un suspiro, tomo giro la manilla de la puerta y grito un "vuelvo enseguida" solo para salir lo más rápido posible de la casa.

No tenia la menor idea de que iba a hacer ni a donde iba, pero supuso que una lenta caminata por el barrio seria la mejor respuesta.

* * *

Sirius se tenia confianza, estaba esperanzado en que su plan para conquistar a la hermana mayor de Lily funcionara, en su mente, todo era a prueba de bobos.

Tomo la mochila muggle y solo por apariencia metió su libro de pociones, una pluma desgastada y un pedazo de pergamino adentro, dando una pequeña sonrisa torcida se decidió a ir al Londres muggle para hacerle una visita a las hermanas Evans.

-_'Bien, repasemos... ir a la casa de Lily con la excusa de necesitar ayuda con la tarea de pociones que nos dejo Slughorn, acercarse a Petunia mientras Lily esta distraída coquetearle y que ella caiga rendida a mis brazos...sip, todo en orden.'-_

Con un movimiento de su cabeza, Sirius Black cruzo una de las barreras que separaba el mundo muggle del mágico y rápidamente fue en dirección a la casa de Lily y Petunia.

Una vez alli, repaso su plan mentalmente por lo que parecía ser la décima vez en el día, y llamo a la puerta, pudo escuchar una risita del otro lado al mismo tiempo que una chica de cabello rojo abría la puerta, su sonrisa de convirtió en una mueca.

-Oh, eres tú... ¿Que quieres Sirius?-

_-'Pero que bienvenida...'-_

Se aclaro la garganta y puso la mejor cara de suplica que tenia.

-Lils, venia a preguntarte si es que puedes ayudarme con la tarea de Pociones que Sluggy nos dejo para el verano, ¿Puedes?

Lily levanto una ceja. -¿Desde cuando te importa la tarea que nos deja el profesor Slughorn? Creí que odiabas Pociones.-

-Lo se, y si odio Pociones, pero apenas si logre aprobar el año pasado, por eso necesito tu ayuda Lils, para empezar bien este año ¿Por fa?-

Lily parecía pensárselo por unos minutos y Sirius parecía que iba a temblar de un momento a otro, pero finalmente con un largo suspiro, Lily se hizo a un lado dándole el paso dentro de la casa.

-Bien, pasa...-

-¡Gracias Lils! ¡Ya veo por que le gustas a James!

Una mirada asesina lo hizo callar junto con un suspiro en el cual se podía distinguir un "...estúpido james...", Aun así, decidió no hacer comentario alguno sobre esto, menos sobre el pequeño sonrojo en la cara de la pelirroja.

-Bien, ve al living con los libros... ¿Los tienes, no? - Sirius asintió y ella dio una señal de aprovacion- Bien, espérame allí, traeré mi libro y algo de pergamino.-

Y luego de eso, Sirius paso aproximadamente una hora o dos haciendo el trabajo escolar que siempre dejaba para ultimo minuto, para su mala suerte, se dio cuenta de que Petunia no se encontraba en casa demasiado tarde, al punto de la resignación, el tomo su libro mientras Lily iba a atender la puerta.

-'_Plan fallido...'-_

-¡Tuney! ¿Donde estabas? Se hacia tarde...-

-Fue a caminar, ¿Y que?-

Las voces de las Evans rápidamente lo hicieron reaccionar, pudo escuchar como cerraban la puerta al mismo tiempo que un teléfono comenzaba a sonar, Petunia se dirigió al living y parecía sorprendida de verle en la casa, pero la expresión pronto paso a una gélida mientras Lily iba a la cocina por el teléfono.

-¿Que haces qui?-

Sirius solo le dirigió una media sonrisa junto con un movimiento de hombros.

-Vine a pedirle ayuda a Lily con algo... y claro, quería hablar contigo.-

La cara de la rubia se contorneo en una mueca mientras ella entrecerraba los ojos, Sirius no pudo evitar pensar que se veía algo cómica de esa manera, en el buen sentido.

-¿Conmigo? ¿Sobre que?

-La fiesta de cumpleaños de tu hermana.- Comenzó él.- Parecías algo triste... y claro, me preocupe por ti.

-¿Preocuparte? ¿Te diste cuenta de mi estado de animo antes o luego de tu fallido intento de coqueteo?

_-'ouch... juega duro...'-_

-Jeje... Mira, se que lo que hice te puso algo... um, enfadada conmigo, ¡Pero en mi defensa...! Si eres muy bonita.

Petunia dio un suspiro cargado y rodó los ojos, parecía algo incomoda, pero el sentimiento fue rápidamente aplastado por la molestia que sentía hacia el chico.

-Asi que... hagamos lo bien, ¿Si? Mi nombre es Sirius, Sirius Black.- el le extendió una mano.

-... Petunia Evans.- Le respondió, estrechando su mano rápidamente y haciéndola a un lado como si se hubiera quemado.

El ambiente tenia cierto sentimiento de incomodidad que paso completamente desapercibido por Sirius, quien estaba muy feliz por que su "plan" estaba en marcha y parecía ir bien.

-Vez, vamos bien... y dime ¿Porque parecías tan triste en la fiesta?-

-No te incumbe.-

El parpadeo un par de veces ante la ruda respuesta, Petunia parecía algo apenada por la falta de modales de su parte, pero no lo dejo ver tan rapido.

-No le voy a dar información sobre como me siento a un extraño.- Finalizo ella, su voz con un deje de molestia, con la frente en alto la mayor de las Evans fue escaleras arriba hacia su habitación, sin fijarse que el chico Black le seguía los pasos.

-Pues, podemos arreglar eso...-

La rubia se dio la vuelta y arqueo una ceja, esperando que es lo que tenia que decir Sirius.

El tomo unos pasos mas adelante, afirmando su brazo en el marco de la puerta mientras su rostro se acercaba ligeramente al de ella, sus ojos grises relucían mientras que el sonreía.

-Quizás podríamos salir juntos... no sé... conocernos mejor...-

La expresión de Petunia cambio de intriga a una aburrida, aunque en sus ojos se podía notar el brillo de algo parecido a la rabia.

-La respuesta es no.-

Y sin ninguna otra palabra, cerro la puerta de su habitación en la cara de un muy sorprendido Sirius Black, quien se quedo pasmado fuera de la habitación de Petunia por unos minutos, tratando de asimilar que había pasado.

_'Dos veces... me rechazo dos veces...!'_

Sin pensarlo, fue escaleras abajo y rápidamente hecho todas sus cosas en la mochila muggle solo para salir lo más rápido posible, podía decirle a Lily que se hacia tarde y tenia que irse a casa... aunque ese era el menor de sus dilemas.

_-'Dos veces... esto va a ser mucho mas difícil de lo que creí, voy a necesitar ayuda...'-_

Saliendo de la casa Evans, Sirius Black caminaba a la barrera más cercana, iba a necesitar un plan, un encuentro cercano ya estaba fuera de sus opciones, ahora lo único que podía pensar era -_'Plan completamente fallido.'_

* * *

**No me siento muy contenta con este capitulo... pero bueno, espero que a ustedes les guste más que a mi.**


End file.
